Speak Now
by Cayology
Summary: She shouldn't be here, at Jesse's wedding of all places. Years after their break up, Beca is dragged by the Bella's to Jesse's wedding. She hopes to get in and out without making a scene, but the Bella's have a different idea. One- Shot.


**A/N- Hello Aca-people! This is my first Pitch Perfect fanfiction. I kinda fell in love with the movie and the Jesse and Beca relationship. I really hope you all like the story:)**

She should not be here. Its weird and weddings are so not her thing. The dress she's wearing is too tight which is causing her trouble breathing. Trouble she would be having without the dress anyway. Why is she here again? When the lavish invitation had arrived in the mail for her she'd thought nothing of it until she had saw the names.

_You are invited to the wedding of_

_Mr. Jesse Swanson_

_and _

_Ms. Claire Doone_

Of course it was Jesse's wedding, the world really was out to get her. Beca had just picked up a pen to RSVP to the wedding ("I am checking NO because I don't really care to see some skank marry the guy I dated for 6 years and still have feelings for. Not that I care or anything.") when the phone rang and she was yelled at by Fat Amy (now Curvy Amy due to weight loss and maturity) until she agreed to wear a stupid dress and make her way to the Big Apple to witness Jesse marrying someone else.

So now here she is, sitting near the back of the church with all the Bella's who have stayed in touch. She is sitting between Amy and Lily who were staring at her as if expecting her to sprout horns. As if to make things worse Beca cant stop fidgeting, like at all. She is legitimately playing out Bach on her thigh right now. The girls have noticed her nonstop movement which has caused Amy to put a calming, yet firm hand on her knee. They know Beca and they know that for her its fidget, freak out, then fly. So for a precaution Amy is now set to restrain her if needed.

"Just stay calm." Amy whispers to her.

"Its going to be okay Beca." Says Chloe leaning across Amy to Beca. "I know its hard to watch Jesse marrying someone el-." Beca cuts off her slightly too loud pep talk because the Trebles have started singing and the flower girl is on her way down the aisle. Donald and Benji are the only two Trebles she knows very well, both are also performing groomsman duties tonight, but for now they are harmonizing with their college friends. She would never admit it but they don't sound as good without Jesse. It seems weird for him to not be singing because usually he never stops. But now he is silent. Standing erect, swaying slightly. He looks happy with a big smile on his face as he watches the flower girl dance down the aisle. The little girl is his surprise sibling. Her name is Samantha, Sam for short, and she can't be older than seven. Beca remembers her as a baby from when she was dating Jesse. Her heart nearly breaks when Sam sees her while prancing down the aisle and her face lights up with a smile. Sam throws some rose to the Bellas and gives Beca a small wave. Clearly Sam remembers her. Jesse notices Sam's attention to the back rows and scours the faces. When his eyes meet hers she can see the shock in his brown eyes. He gives her a sweet smile so like him that she almost runs right then and there because now she knows that watching him marry Claire is going to be harder than she'd thought.

Beca reaches over and grabs Amy's hand. Its not common for her to show her emotions in a way like this but right now she needs it. Amy gives her hand a quick squeeze. She feels Lily grab her other hand and hold it tightly. These girls have a way of reading her like a book.

"He's a moron for leaving you and your flatbutt." Amy whispers to her as the Bridesmaids and Groomsmen make their ways down the aisle.

It had all ended over just three years ago. Six years of work put into making them work was thrown away over a silly argument. She doesn't even know how it started but it escalated out of control. Her: yelling about how he expected her to be someone she wasn't. Him: Retaliating, telling her after six years she was still pushing him away. And that's what she chose to do. She told him to get out of her house and never come back. After calling her for two months to no answer, and finding out that she had moved out of their house he finally gave up on her. She hates herself for it everyday. For moving, for not picking up the damn phone. If she had, maybe it would all be different. Maybe this would be their wedding. Beca knows she can't change the past, he's not hers anymore and he never will be again. And it hurts like a mother fucker.

Suddenly the Trebles burst into the wedding march and Beca's entire body stiffens. Amy puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder to keep her from leaping from her seat, running to the nearest dive bar and getting full on wasted as a way to forget the immense pain she feels. For the first time she sees the girl he is going to spend the rest of his life with. As much as she hates to admit it, this girl is gorgeous. Shiny blonde hair, perfect facial symmetry, big doe eyes, killer body, tall in stature. This girl is perfect, but at the same time she is so... un-Jesse. Never in a million years would she have expected him with a Prom Queen like her, but its been years since they've spoken. They've both changed. Beca watches as Jesse smiles at Claire, and she hates herself a little bit more. _Bitch probably never even understood the Breakfast Club_, she thinks to herself and feels just a tad better.

Claire has reached Jesse now (she's upset again because shes realized that this girls name is right out of The Breakfast Club) and the two have joined hands. Beca doesn't want to watch anymore so she focuses on how the light bounces off the shinnyness of her dress. The Preacher is you know, preaching. She feels Amy squeeze her hand hard and looks up to hear the Preachers next line.

"If anyone has a reason these two should not wed, please speak now." The eyes of the Bellas are trained on her and she glares her best death glare at them. They all back down but Amy. Before Beca can react Amy is standing up, creating a gasp from the audience.

"Oh fuck it, Jesse don't marry little Miss Alabama." She exclaims loudly. Beca wants nothing more than to curl up in a ball and die. Right now.

She hears Claire say faintly, "It was Miss. Kentucky actually." Claire is cheerful about it oblivious to the insult. Next to her she thinks she hears Lily say something about being a "Jamy shipper" whatever that meant.

"She's right." This time it's Chloe talking. "Jesse, this girl isn't who you should be marrying. She may not be able to admit it but Beca still loves you and I know you love her too." Suddenly everyone's eyes are on her and she sinks lower in her seat.

"Becas right her BTW." Amy responds pointing next to her. "She's just shy."

"Amy shut up." Beca begins but is cut off by the best man stepping forward.

"I agree with the girls, because I too believe that you still love Beca. You aren't Houdini Jesse and you cant just make a spark like that disappear." Beca is watching now and while she enjoyed Benji's analogy she is not enjoying what is going down here. Jesse looks beyond confused and she feels awful for him.

Donald comes forward next. "Mostly I'm doing this cause Fat Amy, I mean Curvy Amy, said she would tie me to a pole and set her rabid dingos on me if I didn't tell you the truth and the truth is, I don't think you should go through with this wedding bro."

There was a murmur in the crowd and then Mrs. Swanson's head popped up. "Don't do it Honey!" She called out.

"Mom? What, why, huh?" Jesse sputtered, looking around wildly for someone who didn't seem crazy.

"Beca made you happier than I've ever seen you. She was apart of our family and you two belong together. I... I just know it." He stared at his mom long and hard before nodding slightly. Then his gaze turned to the back rows of the hall. He was waiting, so she took a deep breath and stood up.

"Thank God!" She heard Stacie mutter farther down the row. Beca made her way into the aisle so she was facing him. Jesse was no longer on the platform but on even ground as her. Claire was crying into her fathers suit, but Jesse hadn't noticed.

"Beca?" Those two syllables made her knees weak. But she still didn't speak and he began making hesitant strides toward her. "What do you have to say for yourself." She sees how much resides in this single question. If she says no, he's left alone and embarrassed but if she says yes to him... She is saying yes to loving him.

"I miss you." Its so quiet that only he hears it and that's why the crowd is shocked to see him run the last few feet to her and pull her into a passionate kiss. She has missed this so much more than she thought. His hands are on her waist, hers are buried in his thick hair when the tears of his moments ago fiance bring them back to reality. Half the room is all smiles for the happy couple, the other half looks ready to skewer Jesse.

"Oh God I am such a bad person." he whimpers putting his head in his hands.

She takes his hands and weaves her fingers through his. "Being bad feels pretty good, huh?" Beca quotes slyly. The flabbergasted look he gives her reminds her of just how in love with him she is.

"Did you just quote The Breakfast Club to me?" He asks, his eyes laughing.

"What can I say, some movies never really leave you."

"I'll make sure of that." Jesse responds before kissing Beca once again.

**A/N- I really hope you all enjoyed that. Please review and let me know what you think. I welcome constructive criticism, but please be kind.**

**Thanks, Cayology**


End file.
